eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Eternal Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome to the wiki's general discussion page! Categories :If you put all of the tables on Category pages, then you have rendered the purpose of the category page completely inert. The tables are there to show you all of the "Legs" Armor, for example, and so are the Category pages. There is not point to having the tables AND the Category listings on the same page, it only makes for a much more cluttered page. Think about it, by the time that all of the armor is listed, these will be enormously laggy pages. Not to mention that the tables have an alphabetical sorting button built into them. :Category pages are for a quick reference to the category. Article pages are for detailed information. These are clear differences between the two and these differences should be maintained for the sake of cleanliness. Just an observation. 15:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) After a certain number of pages are in a category, it will only display up to a certain amount, which will limit the size of the page -- even still, plain text will not make a page laggy (unless it's several hundred pages long). If the categories are laggy, it will most likely be the sortable tables. If many people insist, the Category:whatever page could be a list, a "detailed description" could be added to :whatever, and this could link to "List of Leg Armor pieces" or something. Wikipedia uses Category pages as you say, with links to the main page for this article from the Category page; most smaller wikis, for whatever reason, tend to use the category page as the article page. I like this better because it puts everything in one page, and it's not really any more laggy. Up to you guys though. 00:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Changes to make it easier to add armor/weapons? I'm thinking of making modifications of the way armor and weapon templates are done to make it easier to add info. Mainly this can be done by automating a lot of the process to make it less time consuming to do so. First off, I'm thinking of dividing up the items into templates similar to the Bow template, which should automate a number of things. Like the Bow template, it'll already have the type of weapon/armor there, but I've noticed any given type of armor/weapon is always equipable by the same classes, and any given class of weapon seems to always have the same speed. On top of this, I wonder if it might be possible to make the icon filenames be a part of the template as well, and just keep the naming convention I've been using so far for screenshots and icons. Secondly, I wonder if it might be possible for a bot of some sort to automatically update the category pages. I know there's a reason for having that table, it's a nice ordered way to check all the items out, but it's a little time consuming having to basically enter in all the info twice. --Urth 20:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *I can't argue with any of those ideas. You can put , etc. and probably do what you want with the icons/SS's. is an awesome little . :As far as the second bit, bots are temperamental creatures and but could almost certainly do what you want. However, I don't have anywhere near the skill to make a bot that can do this. I don't think AWB could do it, but it's very possible. You can request the bot flag and the ability to use AWB on Central Wiki somewhere. Sorry I can't be more helpful, 04:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC). :( :: So far made Template: Small to test this out, and it works beautifully. With this, all I need to enter is the level, DPS, damage range, and any bonuses, rather than having to manually type out the speed, and retype the name over and over again. --Urth 09:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually... went and made the rest of the weapon ones too. I'll see about making the armor ones in the morning, then it'd be time to convert the old armor and weapons over to the new templates and such... but so worth it in the end. Ain't so mindnumbing to upload an inventory of items to the wiki. Now if only I could make taking the screenshots easier :P --Urth 09:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) : Clever, will solve the class problem too :) -- 13:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I wish I had a Junior Sysop group around here, but I don't. At least for now, you're an administrator because I have no idea how you can bear existing without . 14:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : The same way humanity existed for so long with only stone tools. They didn't know anything better existed. Now excuse me while I try to stop drooling over that. --Urth 21:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Armor I'm wondering how we should do armor. Currently, I'm thinking of making templates for the four armor types, as well as two more: One for rings and one for amulets (Differs from the normal cloth templates in that it doesn't require a screenshot, as these items do not show up on the character). Of course, I could make a single amulet/ring template and require the person to add which of the two it is. --Urth 05:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see the listing apply to ranged weapons and rings/amulets (templates etc.). at this point i am taking a break from screenshoting all of these and just working on quests. Also i have a question about Dungeons. are we just going to screen shot a hole bunch of minimap spots and links them together to get a full dungeon map or how would you like us to do this. I have started on some NPCs but when we get a template i will update all of them in the meantime however, maybe, we could use templates from other etablished mmo wikis such as Guildwars. User:Redeye Highgrove :I already made templates for ranged weapons: Template:Bow, Template:Wand, Template:Thrown. As for the dungeons, I'll need to see about talking to Mcspeedfreak about using his maps on here. --Urth 02:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Image disappearance? Anyone noticed that some of our later images are gone? btw, the wysiwyg editor sucks :O-- 16:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *I hate the WYSIWYG editor... It's actually the WYGAWYW editor -- what you get ain't what you wanted, or the WYSAWYG editor -- what you see ain't what you get. That aside, what images are gone? Is there any deletion history or move history? (I know, you've probably already looked, but I had to ask! xD) 00:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yea they're back now. Some images like the picture on shroomie wasn't able to load, they had a undeletd picture page and all but the actual picture just wouldn't show. 15:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) New Patch update * Since the new patch is coming very soon, we should probably update the front page mentioning the invasion...TrueTenguMan (Talk 7:50 AM, April 15, 2010 PBWiki Merge The Earth Eternal Wiki has been invited to merge with (into) the PunkBunnie.com PBWiki. Though the Wikis could be synchronized, this process would be difficult; however becoming one with PunkBunnie will significantly increase users -- contributors and users both. How do you feel? Please post your opinions. Also please follow the format: Opinion ~~~~ * I'm really on the fence, but leaning towards doing it. I'm okay with whatever others want but in general I think more users would mean more content, yes? 00:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC)